


demolition lovers.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Possession, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, First Time Topping, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hand & Finger Kink, Heartbeat Kink, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, PWP, Possession, Psychological Torture, Voice Kink, Wizards, Xenophilia, all that jazz, er - Freeform, i will burn in a ditch, well kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Шелест страницы обрывается на середине, когда он захлопывает книгу — Виктор опускает глаза, заглядывая (заглядываясь) в ее лицо; вопросы, постоянные вопросы в его голове были мигренью с тех самых пор, как ее тело проросло сквозь трещины в полу чердака."Вайорика?"Реакции не следует ни через пять секунд, ни через десять, но оно и к лучшему. Ее голос, привычно мягкий, не дал бы спросить ничего, на что он мог бы получить хоть один ответ.
Relationships: Victor Vallakovich/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	demolition lovers.

— Как это вообще должно работать?  
Она нехотя отрывается от книжки, лениво моргая, и запрокидывает голову, опершись щекой об его руку. Вайорика, безвременно застывшая между жизнью и смертью, была соткана из маленьких причуд, и Виктор считал эту тягу к излишнему физическому контакту одной из них, данью уважением к ее состоянию. В конце концов, как он мог возразить? Это мало чем отличалось от поведения его кошек.  
— «Это» это что, мальчик-волшебник? — Она слегка щурит один глаз, скептически рассматривая его снизу-вверх.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — он запускает пальцы в некрасиво вьющиеся русые волосы несчастной служанки, бледной как смерть то ли от холода, то ли от ужаса, и слегка сжимает хватку, рассматривая ее лицо. Слишком живое и недовольное для пусторожденной. — Не люблю использовать термин «одержимость».  
— Мне тоже не нравится.  
Вайорика слегка ерзает на его коленях, ловко выворачиваясь из хватки, и слишком уж бережно кладет истрепанную пальцами и временем книгу на верхушку одной из стопок, аккуратно сложенной у стола. Ее тихой сосредоточенности хватает ненадолго, впрочем, иначе Виктор бы обеспокоился ее самочувствием, — она тут же возвращается, она всегда возвращается, и привычно обнимает его за плечи. Холодные пальцы касаются его шеи, пока она медитативно «шагает» ими по его венам вверх, слушая пульс. Завидует ли?  
— Удивлена, правда, что слышу это от тебя. Ты точно хочешь знать? Тебе не хватает книжек? — Она касается застежки медальона, зажимая ее между указательным и средним пальцами и тихо шипит, когда ее ладонь выворачивают до хруста запястья.  
Виктор качает головой. «Договор, маленький призрак».  
— Недостаточно. Если ты не заметила, я практик, а не теоретик.  
Он разжимает ее запястье, и от неприкрытой ярости в ее взгляде слегка отстраняется — несколько мучительно долгих секунд Вайорика едва заметно подрагивает от плохо скрываемой злобы, горящей под ее, чужой кожей, и Виктор невольно начинает опасаться за свои глаза, снова.  
Однако, она неожиданно быстро меняет гнев на милость, слабо усмехаясь в руку, горящую отметинами его пальцев; судя по лихорадочно-веселому блеску в ее взгляде, у Вайорики появилась весомая причина сохранить ему зрение.  
— Я могу тебе показать. Я хочу тебе показать. А ты? — Она ловит его лицо в свои ладони и заставляет посмотреть в глаза. Ее глаза, такие отличные от любой пусторожденной, какую бы она не примерила и кем бы не притворилась. Всегда похожие на нее.  
— Я неясно выразился, призрак? Я надеялся, что ты будешь немного умнее.  
— Я умнее, чем тебе бы того хотелось, Виктор. Я всего лишь хочу получить свое согласие, только и всего. Такие вещи… Неприятно делать насильно.  
— Или ты боишься, что у тебя не выйдет с живой душой.  
Вайорика берет небольшую паузу, слегка сжимая его скулы в своих пальцах. Наверное, это должно было причинить ему дискомфорт.  
— Я надеялась, что ты немного умнее, но допустим. Правило согласия, Виктор. В любой практике требуется согласие, не важно, нужно ли тебе приглашение чтобы зайти в чей-то дом или в кого-то. — Она усмехается, мягко покачав головой. — Не хочу, чтобы ты имел моральное право вызвать экзорциста, когда все закончится, потому что было не по любви.  
—. . .  
— Ну же? — В ее голосе слышится неприкрытая издевка, и он едва заметно закатывает глаза. Насколько бы молодой Вайорика не казалась внешне, она не была его ровесницей. Вредной старухой. Вредным ребенком. — Или ты боишься?  
— Не испытывай мое терпение.  
Когда она коротко целует его в уголок губ, Виктор делает усилие над собой для того, чтобы не оттолкнуть ее в сторону — от его удара ее спасает его отвращение. Ее сжатые плечи, выгнутая спина, бесполезно и невротично сокращающиеся мускулы, закатившиеся глаза, скрип половиц, когда она опускается перед ним на колени, свалившись с ног. Белая дымка вокруг, словно нежное покрывало.  
— Молодой господин? — Пустая. Пустая голова, будто бы полная ваты, пустые глаза, полные неподдельного ужаса. Первая эмоция за двадцать четыре года. — Я… Что я…  
Она крупно дрожит, боясь поднять взгляд, и он не может сдержать ухмылки, видя призрачный силуэт за спиной этой служанки. Вайорика почти нежно касается ее плеч, убирая русые волосы, смешливо выдыхает в шею — пусторожденная выпрямляется, дергаясь, ежась от холода, и впервые смотрит Виктору в глаза, давя слезы. Хоть что-то у этих полноразмерных марионеток получается естественно.  
— Сделай это. Ну пожалуйста, — Вайорика тихо смеется, прикрывая рот рукой, и едва-едва кивает на драгоценные камни, мерцающие у Виктора на шее, слегка выглядывающие из-под тяжелой ткани мантии; он считает это бестолковой тратой ресурсов, но она просит его, стоя на коленях. По крайней мере, ему нравится думать именно так.  
— Послушай меня, — он пристально заглядывает служанке в глаза и мимоходом, с ловкостью мастера, капает себе лавандовым маслом на запястья. — Сейчас ты уйдешь, и никогда не заговоришь о том, что видела.  
Он делает неопределенный пасс рукой, медленно шевеля пальцами, когда видит широкие зрачки и расслабленно-опустошенное лицо против себя, и подталкивает пусторожденную в двери. Та выходит, пошатываясь от транса заклятия, и за спиной Виктора раздается одиночный восторженный хлопок в ладоши.  
— Она бы сделала это и просто так, Вайорика.  
— Я знаю. С другой стороны, тренировка всегда полезна, не так ли? — Он видит полупрозрачные руки обвивающие его плечи, но чувствует лишь холод и сводящую зубы свежесть. — К тому же, ты разве не видел ее лица? Умиротворенные, как у засыпающего дитя, глаза, смотрящие только на тебя, барабанный бой в ее ушах и цветущая пустота между ребрами? Всегда хотела побыть на месте-…  
— Что мертво, очаровано быть не может.  
— Грубо. Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь свою природную харизму.  
Виктор закатывает глаза, в который раз за эти пару часов. Ему стоило взять с нее обет молчания, когда он нашел ее потемневший серебряный медальон в серебристом пепле, когда-то бывшим живым.  
Он приоткрывает рот, собираясь обвинить ее в отсутствии вкуса и излишней разговорчивости, но останавливается, невольно вдыхая ледяной воздух полной грудью — горло обжигает так сильно, что звуки его голоса гаснут, не успевая родиться. Он пытается сжать зубы, нервно сглотнуть, хоть немного согреться, но Вайорика не позволяет ему — ее хватка, колкая, словно иней, правда, слабеет с каждой минутой. Тонкие пальцы теряют свои черты, черты ее лица все сложнее отличить от иссушенного и безликого черепа, который можно проглядеть насквозь. Он и забыл, что она мертва.  
Глаза Виктора застилает пустая, белая пелена, словно он все еще глядится в ее глаза без радужки и зрачка, глядится так долго, что в какой-то момент ему кажется, будто он ослеп и оглох, оказавшись в самом центре туманного покрывала. Тягучая дымка просачивалась сквозь кожу, пыталась протолкнуться в глазницы, стягивала рот и нос, словно ткань траурной вуали, и все, о чем он думает — безумный холод, пробирающий до костей.  
А затем, его сердце вновь начинает биться, сначала так медленно, что он чувствует что-то, что должно было быть болью — он чувствует иглы, пять коротких уколов, странный холод, как будто бы лед между ребрами.  
Виктор делает пару тяжелых шагов к письменному столу; словно не понимая, как двигаться в пространстве (с учетом той силы, что тянет его вниз, к земле), он неловко опирается об его угол.  
Озираясь по сторонам, он привычно пытается найти Вайорику рядом с собой, — она всегда возвращается, — как собственные пальцы вдруг сжимаются на собственном горле, оставляя глубокие ссадины и красные полосы, что скоро получат сине-фиолетовые нимбы синяков. Но он не чувствует боли — лишь жар своих рук, резкую легкость в своей голове и частый пульс в висках. С губ срывается хриплый стон, приглушенный нечеловечески цепкой хваткой, но голос не его; Виктор буквально чувствует ее на своем языке, как запах лаванды на своих запястьях, и едва слышно шипит.  
Ведьма.  
«Тебе не нравится?»  
Ее голос мурлычет ему прямо в ухо, когда большие пальцы рук, слегка сдавливающие его артерии, осторожно поглаживают его по расцарапанной коже, прежде чем сжаться сильнее.  
Свет в глазах на мгновение угасает, и он с трудом сглатывает, чувствуя, как касания становятся все более и более жесткими.  
«Разве ты не чувствуешь? Тогда послушай и вдохни глубже, как можно глубже, только для меня.»  
Виктор пытается сделать вдох, но едва ли может: на его груди что-то легло мертвым грузом, сдавливая ребра до легкого скрипа костей (страх смерти или восторг безумца). Воздух, повисший тяжелой, влажной пеленой, обжигает, как ее руки — вокруг повисает ледяной холод, такой, что индевеют стекла. Лишь стекло старого серебряного зеркала, потемневшего от времени и сырости чердака, осталось кристально чистым и полным отражений.  
На одно больше, чем было нужно.  
Короткие, чуть выше плеч враные волосы окружали ее голову ореолом, черным нимбом. Ее окутывала тонкая паутинка цепей, словно сделанных из цепочки ее медальона — они, впиваясь в кожу, оставляли кроваво-алые следы, сдавливали горло, словно силки, оплетали запястья, лодыжки, словно нити марионетки. Виктор узнает собственную рубашку на ее плечах, небрежно расстегнутую где-то до самой груди, как вырез бального платья — едва видная сеть шрамов и ссадин, следы побоев почти не видные на призрачном отражении. Длинная юбка, каскадом спадающая с колен и стола, словно истончается с каждым воланом, тонкой туманной дымкой обнажая ее ноги, с силой, до лёгкого натяжения полупрозрачной ткани чулок, сжимающих его бедра.  
Она любила его, она убивала его и с каждым пропущенным вздохом огонь под кожей разгорался сильнее, больнее, ярче.  
«Разве я не говорила тебе остановить часы и занавесить зеркала, когда мы в твоей комнате?»  
Он слышит привычно мягкий голос прямо в своей голове, бьющийся в стенках черепа, — предложение и приказ, — и перестает бороться. В какой-то момент, кислород перестает поступать и Виктор чувствует жар, тянущее напряжение в будто бы рвущихся легких, но никакой боли — кажется, это слегка сбивает ее, что так хочет чувствовать, с ритма и стальная хватка слабеет. Отражение замирает, проводит иссохше тонкими пальцами по серебряной цепочке медальона на его шее, одергивает руку, словно обжигаясь о задыхающееся пламя, проломившее ему грудь.  
С плеча до локтя словно спадает болезная тяжесть, пустая и колкая, словно судорога — он вновь чувствует свою руку и слегка шевелит пальцами, будто бы приноравливаясь к ней вновь.  
Любопытный безумец, он не желал себе смерти, не от ее рук. Виктор пользуется опьяняюще коротким моментом контроля над собой, с силой дергая за медальон — вторая его рука слегка разжимается, давая неглубоко вдохнуть, и он видит, как выгибается ее спина в отражении, когда она подается ближе, подчиняясь сдавившим ее цепям  
«Нравится то, что видишь?»  
Виктор пару минут в абсолютной тишине рассматривает их ладони — ее кости, выступающие из-под бледной, с трудом обтягивающей их кожи, тонкими липкими нитями плоти и мускулов сросшимися с его руками, одна из которых все еще держала его горло. Копну черных волос, похожую на жесткую шерсть, слегка развевающихся от неощутимого сквозняка в комнате. Лица на ее коже — открывающиеся глаза, улыбающиеся рты, что-то едва сформированное, словно потекший масляными красками портрет; ее собственное лицо, иссушенное и прекрасное.  
На его лицо капает вязкая, темная кровь с ее лба и он слабо дергается от призрачного холода, быстро моргая — кошмарное видение остаётся где-то на периферии зрения, словно воспоминание после тяжелого сна.  
— Вполне. — Человеческая речь едва покидает его лёгкие, задерживаясь на губах беспомощным хрипом.  
В голове раздается слабый, восторженный смешок, куда веселее чем раньше — отражение улыбается, не показывая зубов, и свободной рукой проводит от его скулы — к шее, от шеи — к груди. Она убивает его, пытаясь переломить шею — и была прекрасна собой, пока сжимала его горло своими тонкими пальцами. Это было куда больше, чем просто убийство. Она была больше, чем просто убийца, и Виктору хотелось верить, что они оба были чем-то большим.  
Он сжимает ее медальон в своей руке, чувствуя легкую дрожь в своих, в ее пальцах. Вайорика могла бы вернуть себе контроль над ним — у нее была бы иллюзия безопасности, облегчения (свободы). Но это ей не было нужно — ее вторая смерть в его руках; он был хранителем ее проклятья и тем, кто мог хоть как-то помочь. Маленького призрака, куда больше, чем просто живой мертвец, устраивал этот баланс.  
— Отпусти меня. — Предложение. Приказ. Он никогда не повысит на нее голоса, нет, но выбора Виктор ей не даст так же. — Сейчас.  
И она отпускает, не нарушая ни одного своего обещания — он чувствует тепло собственного тела, биение собственного сердца, огонь под кожей, что она оставила ему и абсолютную пустоту между двумя легкими.  
Виктор вновь был один. Он был тишиной и лишь его голосом, звенящим в его голове долгие несколько минут.  
Он пытается привстать и на мгновение замирает совсем неподвижно, впервые чувствуя ее присутствие каждой клеточкой своего тела, — Вайорика вернулась, как и всегда. Она была прямо здесь, на его коленях, и это ее руки обвивают его шею; холодная, словно мрамор, белоснежная кожа, приглушенно сияющая в темноте чердака, обжигает как лихорадочный жар, быстро бьющееся после отголосков шока (страха смерти, безумного любопытсва) сердца.  
— И где вся твоя уверенность теперь? — Она усмехается, будто бы зная, что он чувствует, и касается скулы Виктора кончиками пальцев; он сцепляет руки на ее талии, будто бы она собиралась исчезнуть. — Или это не твоя область исследования, м?  
Он не успевает ответить, сухое горло и царапающиеся слова, — Вайорика подается ближе, уткнувшись с ним лбами, и заглядывает глаза. Как же давно он не смотрелся в ее глаза.  
— Я могу позволить тебе немного практики, если ты обещаешь жениться на мне после и больше никогда не возвращаться в мир живых, Виктор.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Так заметно?  
Она прикусывает губу, сдерживая смех, и запускает пальцы в его волосы, как-то рассеянно перебирая темные пряди — по позвоночнику пробегает леденящий, опостылевший холод, но Виктор не отстраняется. Не в этот раз.  
— Все еще хочешь знать как это должно работать?  
— Не испытывай мое- Нет. Замолчи.  
И она наконец затыкается, полная тихой сосредоточенности, уверенности в каждом своем поцелуе и Виктор слегка беспокоится о собственном самочувствии, поддаваясь каждому. Ее губы, ее язык, ее ключицы вкус ее кожи, полные легкие ледяного туманного воздуха — если ее присутствие было грозой, то сейчас сквозь него проходили молнии; но только сейчас, когда она совсем рядом, Виктор чувствует это.  
Тяжелый, вязкий, слегка тошнотворный в своей сладости запах разложения — лаванда, железо и сырое, гниющее мясо вместо привычного холода и чувства собственной крови на языке.  
— Помоги мне.  
Он приоткрывает глаза, когда она отстраняется прочь. Дыхание, уверенность возвращаются к нему, когда он осторожно стягивает с ее хрупких плеч свою же рубашку. Виктор хочет съязвить по этому поводу, но не успевает подобрать слов — Вайорика снова подается вперед, и его руки снова на ее талии когда между ними не остается и миллиметра, когда она вновь ворует его дыхание; полупрозрачная кожа, испещренная шрамами, обретает текстуру, плоть, сухожилия, кровь.  
И в какой-то момент его пальцы, пересчитывающие ее ребра, перестают вязнуть в туманной дымке.  
Когтистые пальцы ее левой руки легко расщелкивают пряжки его мантии, оставляя металл помутневшим, тусклым от призрачных касаний — тяжелая ткань опадает с плеч с мягким, чужим для их тишины звуком, заставляя вздрогнуть.  
Вайорика медленно расстегивает его рубашку, совсем немного, и ее ладонь касается его груди — она слушает его сердцебиение. Он смотрит в ее глаза, ильдисто-голубые, он слышал что небо бывает такого цвета в лучшие дни, и видит ее улыбку: знающую, насмешливую. Преклоняющуюся, восхищенную — если бы он позволил. В конце концов, как он мог возразить? Она уже убивала его сегодня — так пусть же любит.  
— Помоги мне, — Вайорика мягко отталкивает его от себя, заставляя облокотиться о стол, но его слова застывают между ними. Тихие, громкие, громче щелчка пряжки его ремня.  
Виктору казалось, что за долгие годы арканических практик он знает, что это такое — чувствовать кого-то изнутри, но она доказывает ему обратное с каждым толчком и движением бедер — ему не пришлось раздвигать ее ног, когда она отбросила воланы собственной юбки в сторону, далекая от всего что не было ее новым пульсом, жаром, обжигающим сквозь его кожу.  
Он глухо рычит, чувствуя на собственном языке непривычный, неуемный голод, и его пальцы сжимаются на талии Вайорики до белых костяшек. Ее силуэт, едва мерцающий в полумраке чердака, так же бел, словно снег, касания до нее мягкие, словно шелк и почти такие же обжигающие, как и ее хриплое дыхание, когда она стонет, повторяет его имя, как будто совершая молитву или абсолютное святотатство.  
«Виктор, Виктор, Виктор… " она внезапно вдыхает, как будто бы к ней возвращается способность, прикусывая язык, когда он оставляет глубокие царапины на безупречной коже, чувствуя как сквозь них просачивается непривычный, разрушающий жар, и скрежет пера, и тянущая от пореза бумагой боль, и сухость мертвых цветов, и пыль. И он.  
Вайорика смотрит прямо в его глаза, подаваясь немного вперед; Виктор разглядывает выступающие позвонки ее худой, слегка выгнутой дугой спины, и слегка приподнимается на локтях чтобы убрать пряди иссине-черных волос, неряшливо упавших на ее лицо. Видение перед ним яркое, отпечатывающееся на сетчатке глаза, словно портрет, написанный твердой рукой мастера. Слишком прекрасный, нерушимый в своей красоте, чтобы быть здесь.  
Но Вайорика здесь, в его руках, и чувство контроля над каждым ее движением очаровывает его.  
Она перехватывает его жилистую ладонь, сцепляя их пальцы в замок до легких ссадин, — и он впервые видит ее лицо так близко и так, как должен был уже давно. Неизвестная умершая, статик и холод, ее лицо впервые было живым, нашедшим свои очертания. Она принадлежала этому месту (и ему), наконец-то имела смысл, и ее дыхание было рваным, полным, не призрачным отпечатком на стекле.  
Виктор не отпускает ее, не то чтобы он мог (не теперь, когда она звала его по имени). Когда он целует уголок ее губ, он видит мурашки, пробегающие по ее шее, как будто Вайорика впервые чувствует тепло — и он закрывает глаза.  
Его оргазм ощущается странно пустым. Мускулы и нервы делают то, что должны, холод чердака остужает его кожу, пока он приводит себя в порядок — легкое покалывание арканы возвращает ему холодность рассудка, цепляясь за одежду и кожу.  
Она возвращается, обнимая его со спины, и он чувствует некое облегчение от того, что ему не приходится искать ее в тусклом отражении и убеждать себя в том, что она была настоящей, чуть больше, чем его научный проект, что они были чем-то большим.

Но это в следующий раз.  
Когда у него вновь появятся вопросы.


End file.
